Valentine's Day
by CoffeeDrinker
Summary: Luke and Lorelai celebrate Valentine's Day 2017.


**Valentine's Day**

. . . . .

. . . . .

Lorelai stood behind the counter in the diner, apron tied around her waist as she put on a fresh pot of coffee. She'd stopped in for dinner on her way home from running errands, and stayed to help with the dinner rush.

Luke walked out of the kitchen with a couple of plates and saw her at the coffee maker. "Not too strong."

"People like it strong," she replied. "I never get any complaints."

"That's because they're all wired up and can't sit still long enough to register a complaint."

"Sounds like a win for everyone," Lorelai said. "People are energized and excited, and you have a faster turnover rate." She poked him playfully on his chest. "You should be thanking me and giving me a raise over the zero dollars an hour I currently get."

"You'll get paid for working here when I get paid for fixing stuff at the inn," Luke said pointedly.

Lorelai smiled. "Touché. Call it even?"

"You got it."

Luke delivered the plates to customers, then returned to her behind the counter. "So, I made reservations for Valentine's Day dinner," he told her. While he still thought of Valentine's Day as a fake holiday, he knew it made her happy when he put some effort into it.

Lorelai gave him an impressed look. "Without me reminding you? Wow, look at you."

Luke nodded proudly. "Yup. Seven o'clock at Salute."

Lorelai hesitated a moment before she nodded. "Okay, sounds good."

Luke noticed that she didn't seem a hundred percent enthusiastic, and he narrowed his eyes. "What's wrong? That's what we've been doing for years… I thought you liked their food."

Lorelai smiled. "I do, that's fine, we can do that."

Luke cocked his head to the side. "Lorelai… we don't do that anymore. We don't force a smile and pretend something's not bothering us when it is. Talk."

Lorelai shrugged and fidgeted with her apron string. "I don't know, I was thinking that we could do something different this year." She reached for his hand and ran her finger over his wedding ring. "You know, since it's our first married Valentine's Day."

Luke's face softened and he smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Oh. Yeah, we can mix it up a little. What did you have in mind?"

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "See, that's the part where you come in, because I'm not exactly sure. I just think it should be extra special, you know? Something we haven't done before."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, I get it. But… you don't have any ideas? You're leaving me with a completely blank canvas? Are you forgetting that _you're_ the fun, creative one?"

Lorelai reassuringly patted him on the chest. "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Luke rubbed his temple and let out a sigh. "You're giving me a week and a half to come up with a Valentine's Day to top all of our other Valentine's Days?"

"No, not _top_ them," Lorelai replied. "Just come up with something different than what we usually do." She leaned in to kiss him. "You can handle it… I have faith in you." She paused a moment and added, "No Steely Dan, though."

. . . . .

. . . . .

"You're seriously not gonna tell me?" Lorelai asked him, looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "You know the anticipation is killing me."

It was Valentine's Day morning and they were both getting ready for work. Lorelai was at the sink doing her hair, Luke was behind her toweling off after his shower.

While Luke had assured her that he did in fact have Valentine's Day plans for them, he refused to give her any hints.

"I told you what you need to know," Luke replied as he pulled on his boxers. "I'm picking you up at the inn at four."

Lorelai turned around to face him. "For what, though?" she pressed. "A really late lunch? An early dinner? A cross-country road trip adventure to try to find the Upside-Down? I need to have some sort of indication of where the day is headed!"

Luke shook his head. "No, you don't."

"I have to tell my staff when I'll be back," she pointed out. "I'm the boss, I can't just disappear."

Luke leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I already talked to Michel about it, everything is taken care of. You don't need to know anything except that you need to be ready to go at four."

Lorelai huffed out a sigh. "You do know that you're extremely frustrating sometimes, right?"

Luke smiled. "Back at ya."

Lorelai smirked and playfully smacked his arm. "Such lovely Valentine's Day sentiments we have. Most romantic couple of the year, right here."

Luke laughed and pulled her into a hug. As she wrapped her arms around his waist, he kissed the top of her head. "I just want you to be surprised."

"Fine, I'll let you surprise me," she said reluctantly, then smiled up at him. "Can I give you my gift now?"

"If you want," Luke replied. "But I'm not giving you yours until later."

"That's okay, come sit down." Lorelai walked out of the bathroom and headed to the closet to retrieve her gift for him. Luke followed her out and sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed.

She returned from the closet and presented him with a red gift bag. They shared a smile as Luke took the bag from her and set it on the bench beside him. He pulled out the card and opened the envelope.

"It's the first time I got to pick out a card in the husband section," Lorelai happily declared as she sat down next to him. "Sorry if it's too mushy for you and your ultra-manliness, but today all mushiness is allowed and excused."

Luke read the card and then smiled at her. "It's not bad, I've seen mushier." He set the card down, then reached his hand into the bag. When his fingers wrapped around a soft item, he playfully rolled his eyes. "I think I know what this is."

He pulled out a pair of Valentine-themed boxer shorts and held them up, smirking at the hearts and Cupids that covered them. She had gotten him a similarly-themed pair as a joke years ago, and it had since turned into a Valentine's Day tradition.

"Aren't they cute?" she asked excitedly.

"Adorable," he said dryly, but he was smiling. When something as simple as him wearing "fun" boxers made his girl happy, he was more than willing to go along with it.

"There's more in there," she said, nodding toward the bag.

Luke reached into the bag and pulled out a new leather wallet, and then a pair of sunglasses. He put them on and turned to her. "They look okay?"

Lorelai nodded. "You look like a hot detective on a TV show, and I'd definitely let you take me in for questioning."

Luke smiled as he took the glasses off. "Just the look I was going for." He looked into the bag of wrinkled tissue paper. "Anything else hiding in there?"

"There should be one more thing on the bottom," she replied. "A piece of paper."

Luke fished his hand around in the bag until he found the folded paper. He opened it up, and in her handwriting was written _Close your eyes_.

Luke glanced over at her curiously. "What does that mean?"

"I thought it was pretty self-explanatory," Lorelai replied. "It means… close your eyes."

Luke hesitated a moment. "Why?"

Lorelai cocked her head to the side. "Oh, you can have Valentine's Day surprises, but I can't?"

Luke smirked. "Point taken." He dropped the paper back into the bag, then closed his eyes.

Lorelai stood up from the bench and moved in front of him. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him gently until he was resting back against the bed. "What's happening?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Nope, keep 'em closed or I'm gonna stop," Lorelai said, wagging her finger at him. "And trust me, you don't want me to stop."

Luke closed his eyes and relaxed against the bed, and soon felt Lorelai's hands tugging his boxers down. Surprised, he lifted his head, and with his eyes still closed, asked, "Uh… are you doing what I think you're doing?"

Lorelai moved her lips close to his ear and whispered, "If you think your wife is about to take you into her mouth, then yes."

A jolt of arousal rushed through his body and his cock twitched to life. "Oh, my God," he murmured.

"And all you have to do is lie back and relax," she told him.

Luke complied and leaned back against the bed. Lorelai pulled his boxers down to his ankles, then kneeled on the floor in front of him. Her hand wrapped around his cock and she stroked him a few times as she swirled her tongue over his tip. He grunted his approval and blindly reached his hands out toward her. He rested them on her head, threading his fingers through her hair as she began licking up the length of his shaft.

When she moved down to his balls, Luke jerked his hips slightly and squeezed her hair between his fingers, muttering, "Jesus, Lorelai." She gave them some much appreciated attention before she finally pulled back.

Lorelai delicately ran her fingers along his hardness. "You like my surprise?"

Luke took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly, trying to control himself. "God, yes."

Lorelai leaned forward and ran her tongue lightly over his head. "You want me to keep going?"

"Yes," he quickly replied. "Keep going."

Lorelai slid her hands up his body to his chest, then ran them down his arms. "You can look now," she told him.

Luke opened his eyes and lifted his head from the bed to watch her, propping himself up on his elbows. She wrapped one hand around his hardness, keeping her gaze locked with his as she brought it to her lips. Luke drew in a sharp breath as she teased him with the tip of her tongue, then he exhaled a profanity as his head disappeared into her warm mouth.

Lorelai closed her eyes as her lips began moving up and down the length of him. She continued at a steady pace for a few minutes, with Luke watching her intently as he stroked her hair.

"Lorelai," he eventually murmured loudly, giving her fair warning, and she continued her ministrations until he climaxed with a loud grunt. He let his head fall back against the bed with a heavy sigh. "Jesus."

Lorelai released him from her mouth, stood up, and leaned over his body. She rested her hands on the mattress on either side of his shoulders and smiled down at him. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Luke's hands gripped her waist as he returned the smile. "I think you might be on a mission to disprove the rumor that women stop doing that when they get married."

"Oh, is that why it took you so long to marry me?" Lorelai teased. "You were afraid I'd turn boring?"

Luke smirked and brushed some strands of her hair away from her face. "You could never be boring, even if you tried."

Lorelai smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I gotta finish getting ready for work."

"Yeah... me, too."

Lorelai moved off of him and stood up, then Luke sat up and gestured to the gift bag. "Thanks for the presents. All of 'em."

Lorelai smiled. "You're welcome."

"Four o'clock," he reminded her.

"Four o'clock," she repeated, giving him a playful salute. "I'll be ready."

. . . . .

. . . . .

Luke walked into the Dragonfly Inn a little before four that afternoon. When Lorelai saw him, she grabbed her purse from under the front desk, said goodbye to Michel, then walked over and greeted Luke with a kiss. "Hey."

"Hi," he replied, reaching for her hand. "You ready?"

"To be whisked away for an evening of mystery?" Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Yup, all set."

Luke led her outside to the truck, where she noticed a suitcase and food cooler in the back. "What's in the suitcase? Are we staying somewhere overnight?" she asked him.

Luke opened the passenger's side door for her and waved her inside. "Get in."

Lorelai climbed into the truck, frowning at him for ignoring her question. "Come on, Luke. I've been waiting all day for four o'clock because that was supposed to be when I'd finally find out what's going on, and now four o'clock is here, and it's not as satisfying as I needed it to be."

"Well, you only have about thirty more minutes to go," Luke told her, and then he shut the door. She followed him with her eyes as he walked around to the driver's side and climbed in.

"So, we're driving somewhere that's thirty minutes away?" she asked.

"Yup, just about." Luke gestured to the takeout cup from the diner sitting in the cup holder. "Coffee for the drive."

Lorelai gasped happily and reached for it. "Thank you."

Luke started the truck and they pulled out of the parking lot. They drove for a bit, casually chatting as Lorelai kept an eye on the clock to determine when they were getting close to their destination. About twenty-five minutes in, she asked, "What town are we in? Is this Middletown?"

"Yes."

"Is that where the surprise is?"

"Yes."

Lorelai hummed curiously, still relatively clueless to his plan, but at least now she had a location.

A few minutes later, Luke pulled into the driveway of a lakefront cottage. He parked the truck, then gestured toward the house. "This is it."

Lorelai glanced at the house, then back at him. "This is what?"

"I rented this house for the night," Luke told her. "We're gonna have a quiet, romantic evening here alone, just the two of us. I'm gonna cook you dinner, we'll relax by the fireplace, look out at the lake..." He placed his hand on her knee and squeezed it. "Sound good?"

Lorelai grinned and placed her hand on top of his. "Sounds perfect." She leaned closer and kissed him. "You did good, hon."

"Thank you."

"And I assume you thought to arrange for childcare?" Lorelai asked hopefully.

"Kirk is checking in on Paul Anka," he replied. "And Babette is checking in on Kirk."

Lorelai smiled at him. "You really are pretty amazing, you know that?"

"I try," he said with a shrug, then nodded toward the back of the truck. "Let's unload the stuff."

Luke grabbed the suitcase and the cooler, and Lorelai grabbed a shopping bag from the back. They walked to the front porch, and Luke put down the cooler to pull a key from his pocket. As he unlocked the front door, Lorelai asked, "So, how did you find this place?"

"An old friend of Liz's owns it and rents it out to tourists year-round," Luke replied. "Makes a killing in the fall when all the out-of-town schmucks go nuts about the New England foliage. But I called him up a few days ago and asked if it was available for tonight, and it was."

"Cool."

He held open the door for her and followed her into the house. She was greeted by a vase of red roses on a table by the door, and a wrapped present with a card addressed to her.

Lorelai gasped and looked back at him. "You were here already?"

"Yeah, I drove up this morning to get the key and to check the place out," he replied. "Wanted to make sure I brought everything I'd need to cook dinner."

Lorelai smiled and leaned down to smell the flowers. "Beautiful."

Luke put the suitcase down, then took the shopping bag from her. "You can look around. I'm gonna unload the food."

"Okay."

As Luke headed over to the kitchen, Lorelai surveyed the main room of the cottage, an open floorplan consisting of a living room, kitchen, and dining room. The fireplace in the living room was surrounded by large windows on either side that looked out onto the back porch facing the lake behind the house. There was a door that opened to the back porch, and a little hallway off of the living room that led to a bathroom and two bedrooms.

She opened the back door and stepped out onto the porch, taking in the view around her. A recent storm had covered everything around the lake in a bright white blanket of snow, and even though there were houses all around them, everything was quiet and still, as if they were the only people around for miles.

Lorelai stepped back into the house and shut the door, then walked over to the kitchen area. "The view is beautiful," she said. "I bet it's pretty in the summer, too."

"We can come back and check it out, if you want," Luke suggested. "Rent it for a few days when the weather's nice."

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Okay." She glanced down at the food on the counter. "So, what's for dinner?"

"We have salad and bread, and I'm gonna throw filet mignon on the grill with some vegetables," he replied. "And homemade red velvet cheesecake and chocolate covered strawberries for dessert."

Lorelai's eyes lit up and she rubbed her hands together excitedly. "Yum! Can I do anything to help?"

"Yeah... I saw there was a CD player when I was here earlier, so I packed a few of your CDs," Luke told her. "They're in the suitcase if you wanna pick something out." He gestured toward the fireplace. "I'm gonna start a fire."

"Okay." Lorelai took off her coat and dropped it on the couch as she headed over to the suitcase. She brought it into the master bedroom and opened it up on the bed. She pulled out the CDs, then rummaged through the clothes he'd brought for her, nodding approvingly at the selection.

"There are candles in there, too," he called from the other room.

"You packed ambiance?" Lorelai called back with a smile. "I've trained you well."

"Yes, you have," he agreed.

She found the candles and a lighter, grabbed a CD, and walked out to the living room. She popped Ella Fitzgerald into the CD player, then lit the candles on the dining room table. Luke got the fire going, then headed to the kitchen to prepare the food.

Lorelai watched him for a few minutes, then asked, "Do you mind if I take a shower while you're doing this? Get the smell of the workday off of me?"

"Nope, go ahead," Luke replied. "I packed your toiletries in the front of the suitcase."

Lorelai kissed him. "I'll be quick."

. . . . .

. . . . .

Forty-five minutes later, she emerged freshly showered and dressed in a black dress he'd packed for her. Luke glanced over at her as she walked into the kitchen. "That _was_ fast," he commented. "Well, for you."

Lorelai gestured to her hair and joked, "Didn't get my hair wet… saved me two hours of prep time."

Luke smiled. "You look great."

"Thank you." Lorelai saw a bottle of wine on the counter that Luke had brought from home, and she poured a couple of glasses.

The bread and salad were already on the dining room table, and Luke was finishing up plating the steak and vegetables. "Okay, all set," he announced.

Lorelai carried the wine glasses and Luke carried the plates to the table, and they sat down across from each other. Lorelai raised her wine glass and toasted, "To our special Valentine's Day."

"Cheers," Luke replied as he tapped his glass to hers.

They sipped their wine and set their glasses down, and Lorelai looked down at the food in front of her. "This looks and smells amazing."

"Let's just hope it tastes amazing, too."

"Well, even if it doesn't, two out of three amazings isn't bad," she declared, then she looked across the table at him with a content sigh. "In case I forget to mention it every day for the next year, thank you for tonight."

Luke smiled at her. "You're welcome."

. . . . .

. . . . .

After dinner, they moved to the living room couch to eat dessert by the fireplace. When they finished, Luke took their dishes to the kitchen and returned with their refilled wine glasses. As he handed her glass to her, he asked, "You wanna open your present?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded, and Luke went to retrieve it from the entryway. He sat down next to her and handed her the wrapped gift.

Lorelai pulled the card out of the envelope, smiling brightly at the phrase _"To my wife_ " printed on the front of the card. "Man, I'll never get tired of that… _hi, I'm Luke's wife. Oh, you know Luke? He's my husband._ "

Luke smirked and nodded in agreement. "I know, it's still kind of surreal."

Lorelai read the card, then smiled at him. "This is so sweet. And I know you hate picking out cards, especially ones that express feelings and emotions." She frowned with feigned sympathy and patted his hand. "It was probably a pretty harrowing experience for you."

Luke nodded. "Yeah, but I sucked it up and got through it."

"And I love you for it." Lorelai began unwrapping the gift in her lap, smiling at him as she lifted the lid off the box. Two smaller presents were inside, an envelope and a jewelry box.

She opened the envelope first and pulled out a piece of paper, a certificate confirming a year in a wine and chocolate of the month club, and she grinned excitedly. "Gourmet chocolate and wine delivered right to our doorstep? What could be better than that?"

Luke shook his head. "Not much I can think of."

"If you're nice, I might even share it with you," Lorelai said. She put the paper down and picked up the jewelry box. She opened it up, revealing a white-gold necklace with a solid heart pendant, and she gasped softly. "Luke, it's beautiful."

"Turn it over."

Lorelai glanced at him curiously, then turned the pendant over and saw an engraving on the back. She lifted the box closer to her eyes to read it, and when she realized that it was their names and wedding date, she looked over at him with a smile. "Oh, my God."

"You like it?" he asked.

Lorelai's smile widened. "I love it... it's amazing." She leaned over and kissed him deeply, resting her hand gently against his cheek. As she pulled back, she asked, "Help me put it on?"

"Sure."

Lorelai took the necklace out of the box and unclasped it before handing it to him. She lifted her hair and turned her back to him so he could fasten it around her neck.

Lorelai turned to face him, patting the pendant against her chest. "How does it -" Her voice stopped mid-sentence and she glanced toward the back window. "Whoa."

"What?" Luke asked, concerned. "What's wrong?"

Lorelai jumped up off the couch and ran to the back door, quickly pulling it open. As a burst of cold wintry air hit her body, she took a deep breath, and then glanced up toward the sky with a smile. "I smell snow."

Luke walked over to her at the doorway. "Yeah, the ground is covered with it."

Lorelai turned to face him and shook her head. "No, I smell _fresh_ snow, and you know I'm never wrong. I don't know why I haven't been approached by the national meteorologist society. Is that a thing? Because it should totally be a thing, and they should have already offered me a TV news deal by now."

"Well, they tend to want people who can predict the snow a few days in advance, not just a few seconds," Luke pointed out.

Lorelai frowned. "Hmph. Well, if they're going to have such picky hiring practices, I don't wanna work for them anyway."

She turned around to look back outside. Luke rested his hand on the small of her back and rubbed it gently as they stared out into the darkness. Sure enough, snow flurries soon began to fall, and Lorelai glanced back at him with a grin. "See?"

"Yup, you were right. Can we get away from the cold now?" he asked, beckoning her away from the door.

"In a minute, it looks so pretty." They watched the snow fall for a moment before Lorelai finally shut the door.

They walked over to warm up in front of the fireplace, and Luke put his hands on her arms. "You're frozen. You probably didn't even notice."

Lorelai shook her head. "I was distracted by the wondrous, magical beauty falling from the sky." She stepped closer to him and draped her arms over his shoulders. "I can't believe you personally arranged for snowfall on our special newlywed Valentine's Day. You really went all out."

Luke nodded as he moved his hands down to her hips. "Got a lot of tricks up these sleeves."

Lorelai smiled as she tightened her arms around his neck. "Oh, trust me, I know." She pressed her lips to his for a passionate kiss that he eagerly returned.

Luke's arms wrapped around her body, holding her tightly against him as he deepened the kiss. When they separated for air, he breathlessly asked, "Wanna move to the bedroom?"

"Let's stay out here," she suggested as she ran her hands over his chest. "Let's get some blankets and turn off all the lights and stay in front of the fire." She kissed him softly, adding, "It'll be romantic."

They gathered blankets and pillows and made a makeshift bed on the floor a few feet from the fireplace. Lorelai turned out the lights, and Luke brought the candles from the dining room to the living room.

They disrobed down to their undergarments… Luke in his new Valentine boxers, Lorelai in her lacy black bra and panties. They situated themselves on the floor, with Luke on his back and Lorelai lying on top of him. They kissed for awhile and let their hands roam each other's bodies. Luke's were primarily focused on squeezing and caressing the curves of her ass until he moved them up to unclasp her bra.

As he pulled the straps down her arms, he dipped his head to her chest and captured her breast in his mouth, and she moaned with pleasure. They rolled over so Lorelai was beneath him, and Luke moved his mouth back and forth between her breasts, tenderly licking and sucking as she whimpered her approval.

He placed a trail of kisses down to her stomach, and then pulled her lacy underwear down her legs. He lowered his head between her thighs and slowly ran his tongue along her folds, and she moaned loudly at the surge of arousal that coursed through her veins. He did it a few more times as she urged him on with her loud groans.

His hand joined his mouth between her legs and he slipped a finger inside of her, and Lorelai bucked her hips in response. "Oh, yes, Luke," she moaned, squeezing tufts of his hair in her hands.

He moved his mouth to her clit and stroked it with his tongue as he began gently thrusting his finger into her. Her moans grew louder each time she neared her peak, but then he would slow down a bit before she reached it, trying to draw out her pleasure. He continued for a few minutes before he pulled back to remove his boxers.

Lorelai's body was throbbing from head to toe and she stared up him lustfully, desperately craving more of him. Luke leaned back over her body and she moaned loudly as he filled her with his hardness. "Oh, hon," she breathed out. "God, that feels good."

He leaned down to kiss her, and their tongues dueled for dominance until they had to part for breath. Luke began stroking into her with long, deep thrusts that had her moaning his name and begging for more. When she was close, Luke pulled out of her and moved down to finish her with his mouth, caressing her clit with his tongue until her body writhed with her climax.

He gave her a few moments to recover, and then he eased his length back into her. He resumed his deep thrusts until he exploded inside of her, then collapsed on the blankets beside her with a groan.

"Oh, man," Luke muttered, wiping sweat from his forehead. "I'm dying… it's hot next to the fireplace."

Lorelai nodded in agreement. "I know... Valentine's Day heatstroke, it's all the rage." She gestured toward the back door. "Let's open the door and get some air in here."

Luke took a moment to catch his breath, then pulled on his boxers and walked over to the back door to crack it open. He rejoined her on the blankets and she snuggled up against him. They were both quiet for a bit as Lorelai caressed his chest and Luke rubbed her back.

"What time do we have to check out of here tomorrow?" she asked.

"Not until noon," he replied. "So we can sleep in, I'll make us some breakfast, we can relax a bit before we head out."

"Okay."

"As for tonight, I brought your Casablanca DVD," he told her. "And some snacks… marshmallows, Red Vines, popcorn… some of your major movie essentials."

Lorelai lifted her head and looked at him in disbelief. "Okay, remind me again how I was lucky enough to land the most perfect man?"

Luke shrugged. "Right place at the right time?"

"I guess so," she agreed, and leaned in to kiss him. "I'm gonna throw on some comfy pajamas and then we can watch the movie."

"Okay."

Lorelai sat up beside him and was still for a moment, staring down at him as she fingered the necklace around her neck. He rested his hand on her knee and squeezed it. "You okay?" he asked.

"You know, I'm not just kidding when I say that," she told him sincerely. "I know I'm lucky, I really mean that."

"I know you do," he replied as he squeezed her hand. "I know I'm lucky, too."

Lorelai smiled, but then gasped softly with concern. "Wait, do you think it's _bad luck_ for people with such enormous _good luck_ to be co-mingling?"

"After ten years, if the world hasn't imploded around us by now, I think we're good," he replied.

"Unless it's just a really, really slow burn," she countered.

"Well, then, we should enjoy it while it lasts."

Lorelai pressed her lips to his for a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"A lot," she added. "Like an insane amount. It might actually be illegal to have this much affection and adoration for one person. I'm probably going to be arrested soon."

Luke smirked and nodded toward the bedroom. "You go get dressed, I'll get the snacks, and we'll try to figure out a plan to keep you out of jail."

Lorelai smiled. "Sounds good." She kissed him, then gathered up her clothes from the floor and headed to the bedroom to change.

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **The End**

. . . . .

. . . . .

 **Author's Note:** I really liked the idea of giving them a cute, sexy, happy Valentine's Day, even if it's a little fluffy. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
